Pourquoi?
by Orina
Summary: Il y a des années, au Japon, se déclara une guerre de territoire entre deux clans : Les Toriatsukai et les Jicchoku. Les Toriatsukai ont volé le territoire des Jicchoku et les ont isolé au fin fond de la forêt. Mais aujourd'hui, les Jicchoku ont décider de reprendre leur territoire et ont déclaré la guerre au Toriatsukai. KuniKin UA PWP
Hey! Hey! Hey!

Depuis plus de deux mois que je travaille dessus et j'ai enfin fini! Mon OS KuniKin PWP, hard et cruel! J'aime tellement ça!

M'enfin bref, je préviens c'est hard (pas pour les n'enfants!) et se n'ai que mon deuxième lemon aussi donc me m'insulter pas de cruche débile qui ne sait pas décrire une scène de sexe T^T x'D

Il est long alors j'ai vraiment eu la flemme de me relire j'avoue, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes de frappe et d'orthographe, n'hésiter pas à me le dire je corrigerais!

Bon et bien, bon courage et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Au Japon vivait plusieurs clans différents qui s'entendaient plus ou moins bien selon leurs centres d'intérêt. Les Jicchoku furent les premiers habitants du territoire nord du pays, ils étaient un clan bon et honnête qui respectait leur voisin. Les Toriatsukai, eux, étaient riche et puissant dans la capitale, seulement, dominer Tokyo ne leur suffisaient pas et ils attaquèrent les Jicchoku. Ils leur volèrent leurs maisons, leur nourritures et leur place dans la société. Ils les avaient rayé de la carte et enfermé dans un vieux village miteux entouré d'une forêt de bête sauvages. Personne n'osait les défendre, personne n'avait aucune chance contre les Toriatsukai, c'étaient de grand manipulateur qui de plus, avaient le contrôle de la métropole.

Ce n'est que des années plus tard que le vieux chef des Jicchoku voulut profiter de la mort de son rival pour déclarer la guerre aux Toriatsukai. Malheureusement, il avait peur de mourir avant de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution. C'est alors qu'un matin, il convoqua son petit-fils dans son bureau.

Ce dernier se promenait tranquillement dans le village, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il s'ennuyait et il voulait quelque chose pour donner du piment à sa vie. Quand son père lui demanda d'aller voir son grand-père, il hésita. En général, quand il voulait le voir, c'était pour lui faire la morale parce qu'il ne travaillait pas assez son maniement d'armes. Il s'y rendit tout de même sachant comment se comportait le chef si on ne lui obéissait pas.

Dans le vieux et petit bureau, Kindaichi attendait que le vielle homme se décide à parler. En fait, il cherchait ses lunettes, depuis un bon quart d'heure d'après sa mère. Il regarda vite fait autour lui pour tomber sur une petite boîte qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il l'a ramassa et la donna à son grand-père qui le remercia en sortant les lunettes de son boîtier. Il toussa en prenant ses papiers pour reporter son regard sur le garçon en face de lui.

 **-Yuutaro, tu sais que ma fille, ta mère, ne peut pas reprendre ma place et ton père n'est pas en assez bonne santé pour ça. La place de chef du clan Jicchoku te sera donc attribué.**

Kindaichi se contenta de hocher la tête. Il savait très bien qu'il succéderait son grand-père, il était le seul qui le pouvait. Le vielle homme reprit la parole.

 **-Nous allons déclarer la guerre au Toriatsukai.**

Le brun se figea, une expression de surprise et peur dans le regard.

 **-Mais on a aucune chance contre eux !** , contesta-t-il

Le chef sourit et se leva de sa chaise. Il s'approcha de son petit-fils avec difficulté et posa son main sur son épaule.

 **-Il faut le faire, c'est notre seul moyen d'être libre ! Mes hommes ont presque fini de créer un passage sans danger qui nous mènera au manoir des Toriatsukai. C'est là que tu iras !**

Yuutaro écarquilla les yeux. Il allait devoir faire un face à face avec le pire chef que le japon ait connu. Soudain, il repensa à sa discussion avec sa mère trois jours plus tôt. Elle lui avait dit que le chef Toriatsukai n'était plus de ce monde. Personne ne savait si il avait été remplacé ou non. Il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver devant quelqu'un d'encore plus puissant que ses prédécesseurs. Il sortit du bureau encore choqué. Il passa le reste de la journée à compter les balles de revolver qui lui restait. Il ne pensait pas en avoir autant. Il prit les papiers donner par son grand-père pour lire les directives de la rébellion. Il fallait qu'il emporte avec lui le maximum d'armes, à feu ou blanche, deux ou trois vêtements -on ne sait jamais- et de la nourriture. Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant la date de l'opération. Elle commençait dans trois jours.

* * *

- **Monsieur ?** , demanda un voix rauque et peu avenante

- **Oui?** , répondit une autre plus jeune

- **L'armée est prête, devons-nous donner l'ordre d'attaquer maintenant ?**

- **Non, laissez les venir à nous.**

- **Bien monsieur.**

L'homme se retira laissant l'autre seul dans la grande pièce obscure. On put apercevoir grâce aux faibles rayons de la lune, un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Le village s'était mobilisé pour faire leur au revoir aux soldats qui s'entraînaient depuis des années. Kindaichi était au bout du cortège. D'après les stratèges de l'armée, c'était le meilleur endroit possible pour lui. Les chevaux commencèrent à galoper s'engouffrant dans la forêt.

Après une petite heure de course, le chemin se sépara en deux. Le chef de l'organisation indiqua à Yuutaro que c'était là qu'il devait se rendre. C'était donc seul avec sa monture, qu'il se rendit au manoir Toriatsukai.

Il descendit de son cheval et entra par la porte arrière du bâtiment qui était étrangement ouverte. Les plan qu'il avait vu datait de l'époque où son clan habitait les lieux, et pourtant, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il trouva sans difficulté le bureau du chef sans se faire repairer. La porte était entre ouverte. Il pénétra dans la pièce plongé dans le noir. Il crut l'endroit vide mais derrière lui, la porte se referma brusquement à clé. Il se retourna mais ne vit toujours personne. C'est en s'approchant du bureau au fond de la salle, que le fauteuil pivota laissant place à un jeune adolescent qui devait avoir son âge. Seulement, ce n'était pas qu'un adolescent, il avait une lueur dans le visage qui faisait peur à Kindaichi, et un sourire à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Il recula lentement jusqu'à se que l'autre se lève et prenne la parole.

- **Yuutaro Kindaichi, né d'une mère Jicchoku et d'un père Kindaichi, futur chef de son clan, 16 ans. Intéressant.**

Kindaichi déglutit. Comment ce garçon pouvait avoir autant d'information sur lui ? Il ne le connaissait même pas.

- **Ce... C'est moi... Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?** , demanda t'-il en posant sa main sur son arme caché dans sa veste.

- **Akira Kunimi, chef des Toriatsukai. Laisse ton arme !**

Le plus grand obéit à cause du ton employé par Kunimi, il lui faisait vraiment peur. Il contourna son bureau pour se retrouver juste devant lui.

- **Je t'attendais, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger.**

- **C-comment savait-tu que je viendrais ?**

- **Une intuition. Et puis, je vais en profiter pour essayer quelque chose.**

Kunimi se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Il recula le plus vite possible jusqu'à heurté le mur. Le plus petit se colla à lui en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- **Kindaichi Yuutaro hein ?**

Ce dernier déglutit. La voix de son rival était à la fois sensuel et excitante. En fait, il trouvait le petit brun attirant mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, ils étaient adversaire. Kunimi fouilla dans sa poche pour sortir un petit emballage carré. Kindaichi sentit son cœur battre à toute allure en comprenant se qu'ils allaient faire bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- **Yuutaro, as-tu déjà fais l'amour avec un homme ?** , demanda-t-il en rageant le sachet dans sa poche. **On n'en aura pas besoin pour l'instant.**

- **N-non...** , bégaya le grand en tournant la tête.

Kunimi eut un sourire que l'on peut qualifier de sadique. Pas pervers, juste sadique. Seulement, plus aucun son ne se fit entendre. La salle était calme, trop calme. Le petit alla vérifier que la porte de son bureau soit bien fermer à clé avec de revenir vers lui en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- **J'aurais plus de faciliter à t'apprendre si on sûr de ne pas être dérangé.**

Il parlait si naturellement que ça déstabilisait Yuutaro qui commençait à être exciter. Akira le tira vers le canapé où il le poussa violemment. Le brun était à califourchon sur lui et le regardait toujours avec le même regard de sadique. Il sursauta en sentant sa main touché son entre-jambe.

Kunimi rigolait de voir Kindaichi se retenir de gémir sous de petites caresses. Il continua, en malaxant cette fois-ci. Voulant plus de réaction de la part de sa proie, il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et commença à titiller ses tétons qui étaient déjà dur, comme son sexe d'ailleurs. Il le sentait mais il se retenait de ne pas griller les étapes. Autant il profitait juste du brun, autant il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, ce n'était pas son but. Il continua son cirque jusqu'à ce que Kindaichi commence à avoir des réactions différentes. Il n'arrivait plus à bloquer ses gémissements. Soudain, et à la plus grande surprise de Kunimi, il le supplia d'en faire plus. Akira fut assez gêné, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Il pensa lui aussi que c'était le moment d'aller plus loin. Il retira le pantalon du grand brun puis son sous-vêtement en libérant son membre dur. Il commença à lui lécher le torse tout en le masturbant lentement.

Kindaichi n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir des réactions aussi étrange que celles là. A vrai dire, il avait toujours pensé que si il se faisait masturber un jour par quelqu'un, se serait pareil que quand il le faisait lui-même. Mais c'était différent et beaucoup plus agréable, peut-être parce que Kunimi faisait attention, ou qu'il n'était pas maître de ses mouvements. La langue du plus petit quitta son ventre pour descendre plus bas. Il commença à lui mordiller et a lui lécher les cuisses. Il sursauta en sentant la bouche du brun remonter sur ses parties intimes. Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus fort, Kindaichi n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Kunimi s'amusait avec la verge de son jouet et ce dernier avait l'air d'apprécier. Il passa sa langue sur le gland de Kindaichi le faisant sursauter. Il continua à jouer à cet endroit jusqu'à ce que le grand commence à gémir de plaisir. Il décida alors de prendre le membre dur et excité entièrement dans sa bouche en malaxant ses bourses.

Kindaichi n'en pouvait plus et se sentait venir mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il voulait avoir d'autres sensations. Mais c'était trop tard, le liquide blanc sortit de son sexe se déversant dans la bouche du plus petit. Ce dernier ne put rien faire d'autre que d'avaler se qui gênait Yuutaro au plus haut point. Seulement, il comprit que Kunimi ne le lâcherait pas maintenant en ressortant le préservatif et en l'ouvrant. Il se déshabilla rapidement avant de mettre la protection et de repartir jouer avec les tétons de l'autre. Il lui ordonna de lécher ses doigts avant d'en rentrer un violemment en lui. Étrangement, Kindaichi se surprit à aimer avoir le doigt d'Akira en lui. Il aimait plutôt bien ça. Ce ne fut plus vraiment le cas quand le deuxième fit sont apparition. C'était plus douloureux. Le troisième suivit rapidement donnant cette fois du plaisir à Yuutaro qui en voulait plus. Il n'attendit pas que le plus petit trouve sa prostate pour le supplier de le pénétrer. Kunimi le regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il aime autant ça. Cependant, il céda à sa requête en retirant ses doigts et en rentrant doucement son sexe en lui.

Les gémissements des deux hommes résonnaient dans le grand bureau. Kunimi continuait de plus en plus fort ses va-et-viens en Kindaichi qui hurlait de plaisir. Pour le petit brun, c'était une excellent vision, c'était à la fois excitant et adorable. Il avait fait son malin au début, mais lui non plus n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon. Il n'aurait jamais penser que ça pouvait être mieux qu'avec des filles. Quand il reposa son regard sur le visage de Kindaichi, il sentit le battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Les lèvres du plus grand était entre-ouverte laissant passer toutes sortes de gémissements. Ses cheveux étaient retombé et lui collait au visage. Kunimi n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau en faisant l'amour. Au moment de venir, il se pencha vers ses lèvres qui l'attirait et plaqua les siennes dessus. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent pendant qu'ils jouirent tout les deux en même temps.

Le plus petit se retira et se rhabilla rapidement. Il partit s'asseoir à son bureau et se tourna de façon à ce que Kindaichi ne le voit pas. Il lui restait une sensations bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire, ça le tourmentait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix du plus grand qui venait de finir de se rhabiller.

- **P... Pourquoi tu as fait... Ça ?**

- **Pour m'amuser.** , répondit-il du tac au tac

Kindaichi sentit comme un pincement au cœur. C'était horrible à avouer mais il avait aimé toute ses sensations mais savoir que l'autre avait fait ça juste pour le sexe, ça lui faisait mal. Mais en même temps, ils ne se connaissaient pas, à part le sexe, il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça. Kunimi était assis sur son siège, tourné vers les fenêtres de la pièce. Kindaichi aurait pu tirer, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Soudain, le fauteuil se retourna et le plus petit se leva. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le dépassa. Kindaichi pensait qu'il allait sortir mais sursauta en sentant ses mains se faire attraper puis attacher. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que le choc sur son crâne l'endormit aussitôt.

Kunimi lisait calmement dans son bureau en gardant tout de même un œil sur Kindaichi qui était allongé sur le canapé. Il voyait encore les images du plus grand, nu qui gémissait sous ses caresses. Il avait déjà fait l'amour, avec une fille, mais il n'avait pas eu autant de sensations. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait au juste ? Il n'allait quand même pas tomber amoureux ? Pour lui, aimer une personne était une source de problème. Ça mère était morte à cause de l'amour, son père l'avait lâchement abandonné pour une autre. Tout ça pour quoi au final, mourir à son tour. Aimer, c'était pour les lâches. D'un geste de bras, Kunimi envoya ses papiers à terre et s'affala sur son siège en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas son père, repenser à lui et à ses actes faisait ressurgir toute la haine qu'il gardait au fond de lui.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Kunimi releva la tête surprit. Kindaichi s'était réveillé, fini le moments de tranquillité.

- **Rien, ça ne te regarde pas.**

- **Ah... Pourquoi tu m'as attacher et assommé ?**

- **La ferme !**

Il se leva d'un coup et s'éclipsa dans le coin de la pièce pour se calmer. Il devenait trop violent ces derniers temps. Il expira tout son air avant de se faire couper par un bruit de gargouillement. Il se tourna vers Kindaichi qui s'excusa discrètement. Il s'approcha du vieux téléphone sur le bureau et appela son serviteur. Il lui ordonna de ramener à manger. En attendant, il retira l'arme à feu de la veste du brun puis le détacha. Quand la nourriture arriva, il l'a déposa sur la table basse qui le séparait de sa proie. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de beaucoup manger alors il n'y avait pas grand chose dans le plat. Il ne prit qu'un bout de pain laissant le reste à Kindaichi qui fut surprit d'autant d'amabilité.

Une fois rassasié, Kindaichi remarqua que Kunimi n'allait pas bien. Il ne le connaissait pas, il était rivaux, il l'avait violé, et pourtant il remarquait qu'il n'avait plus la même lueur dans les yeux. Assez curieux, il voulu savoir ce qui n'allait pas, au risque de se faire frapper. Mais il était détaché maintenant, il aurait peut être une chance de se défendre.

- **Kunimi...**

Le nommé ne réagit pas le regard plongé dans le vide.

- **Kunimi, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- **Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas., répondit-il tranquillement sans bouger les yeux.**

Il ne devrait pas insisté, mais la curiosité repris le dessus.

- **Si ça ne va pas, tu peux te confier à moi tu sais.**

Mais pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Il ne se connaissaient pas alors pourquoi il se confirait ? Il fut surprit de le voir sourire. Ce n'était ni un sourire sadique ni un sourire pervers, non, ce n'était qu'un simple sourire sincère.

- **Je repensais à mes parents.**

- **Qu'est ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?**

Kunimi se leva et commença à marcher dans la pièce.

- **Mes parents avaient toujours été très amoureux, les dix années que j'ai vécu à leurs côtés avaient été les meilleures de ma vie. On était heureux tout les trois. Seulement, i ans, ma mère est morte. Elle est morte de chagrin en aillant découvert que mon père la trompait depuis des années. J'ai appris que tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'était qu'une illusion. Il avait blessé ma mère, elle était morte à cause de lui !** , sa voix commençait à trembler se qui alerta Kindaichi qui commença à se lever. **Après, il est devenu le conseillé de notre ancien chef, il m'a complètement oublié. J'ai vécu quelques mois sans logement à vagabonder d'auberges à auberges. Mais il est mort à son tour i mois. Il venait à peine de se remarier avec la femme qui l'avait fait trompé ma mère. Sauf que cette femme, elle ne voulait que sa fortune et l'a tuer 2 semaines après faisant passer le meurtre comme un empoisonnement d'un ennemi.**

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme qui le surprit lui tout autant que Kindaichi qui était désormais debout à ses côtés. Il l'essuya rapidement et sans prévenir le brun, le frappa brutalement dans le ventre.

- **Tu n'es pas venu ici pour écouter ce genre d'histoire ! Je suis ton rival et je suis obligé de te rappeler que tu es censé me tuer !**

Kindaichi n'en revenait pas. L'espace d'un instant, il avait pu voir une sensibilité en Kunimi, une âme. Mais il avait raison, il n'était pas là pour l'écouter mais pour le tuer. Il se releva difficilement avant de tenter de frapper le brun. Son poing fut retenu d'une seule main. Kunimi soupira.

- **Tu ne sais faire que ça ? Ça me déçoit...** , il appuya sur la main de Kindaichi le faisant retomber à terre. **Tu n'es bon qu'à baiser de toute façon.**

Kindaichi resta un moment choqué face à la phrase du brun. Il prit conscience qu'il n'était qu'un pantin, il était enfermé dans cette pièce avec ce garçon qui jouait le rôle du marionnettiste. Il lui faisait faire ce qu'il voulait. Le jour où il en aura marre, il l'achèvera. « Tu n'es bon qu'à baiser». Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, il avait mal, il voulait en pleurer mais il n'avait qu'une seule chose qui avait réussi à sortir de sa bouche.

- **Si je ne suis bon qu'à baiser... Alors baise-moi ! Ne te gêne pas surtout !**

* * *

Il souffrait, il avait mal, il pleurait mais il aimait ça. Sentir toute ces sensations s'emparer de lui lui faisait du bien. Il criait de plaisir. Les rares fois où les lèvres de Kunimi rencontraient les siennes étaient parfaite. C'était se qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Il aimait faire l'amour, il aimait les lèvres de Kunimi, il aimait cet homme qui lui faisait ressentir toute ces sensations depuis plus d'une semaine. Même s'il n'était qu'un jouet et rien d'autre pour le petit, il l'aimait d'une façon que personne ne pourrait comprendre. Ils étaient adversaires et pourtant, il était amoureux.

* * *

Un matin, Kindaichi se réveilla comme sur le canapé, comme d'habitude depuis une semaine. Il était enfermé dans cette pièce toute la journée avec pour seule compagnie, un sadique qui le baisait comme un dieu. Seulement, ça commençait à devenir lassant. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir Kunimi assis à son bureau. Il survola rapidement la pièce avant de voir que personne n'était là et qu'en plus de ça, la porte était ouverte. Il mit ses vêtements et reprit toutes ses armes puis sortit du bureau. La lumière qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un bon moment l'aveugla quelque secondes. Il put voir par la fenêtre que la guerre faisait encore rage. C'était une horrible vision.

* * *

Debout au sommet de la plus haute falaise du territoire, Kunimi regardait les combats qui s'enchaînaient. Il s'était isolé pour réfléchir. Depuis une semaine il faisait n'importe quoi, il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus. Il ne savais pas s'il pourrait s'en sortir un jour. C'était depuis l'arrivé de Kindaichi. Il avait élaboré tout un plan qui avait plutôt bien commencé. Il lui avait fait peur, il l'avait violé pour le désorienté puis le tuer. Mais le problème était la dernière partie du plan, il n'avait pas tuer Kindaichi, il n'avait pas pu. Il l'avait juste assommé. Quand il lui avait raconté l'histoire de ses parents, il l'avait vu s'approcher. S'il avait suivi ses pensées, il aurait été pleurer dans ses bras mais il avait une certaine fierté qui lui collait à la peau. Et puis Kindaichi était son ennemi, il ne devait pas lui montrer toute ses faiblesses. Pourtant Yuutaro n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, il était plus effrayé par ses adversaires qu'il ne les effrayait. En fait, il ne faisait pas peur, il était bon, honnête et gentil. On devinait tout de suite à quel clan il appartenait. Il devait le tuer, il devait gagner la guerre, mais il n'a pas pu. Ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, rien que ça avait brisé ses principes personnel. Il ne devait pas s'attacher aux gens, il l'a fait. Il ne devait pas se laisser faire, il l'a fait. Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux, il l'a fait. Il serra son revolver le plus fort qu'il le pu, il sentait le regrets et la tristesse ronger son cœurs. Il ne voulait pas laissé Kindaichi mais il devait le tuer pour arrêter la guerre. Il voulait vivre sa vie avec lui mais ils étaient trop différents. Personne ne veut vivre avec un manipulateur sans cœur, même pas Yuutaro. Soudain, il entendit sa voix l'appelé derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement avant de le voir avec toute ses affaires et ses armes.

- **Tout cela doit cesser Kunimi...** , annonça-t-il sèchement.

Kunimi baissa la tête et avec la plus grande des tristesses, leva son arme en direction du plus grand. Ce dernier fit de même. Ils se fixait dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

- **Tu sais Kunimi...** , il enleva son sac de son dos. **Cette semaine, tu m'as fait vivre des choses horribles...** , il baissa son arme et sourit. **Mais j'aimais ça autant que je t'aime. Tu as un bon fond malgré tout, j'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur toi, je suis tomber amoureux de toi. Tu vas sûrement me tuer, tu dois en avoir marre de moi, mais au moins tu sais ce que je pense de toi.**

Le doigt sur la gâchette, Kunimi tremblait. Il ne voulait pas tirer, il voulait courir dans les bras de Kindaichi, il voulait restaurer la paix entre leurs deux peuples. Un coup de fusil bruyant au bord de la falaise le fit sursauter. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour voir la balle qu'il venait de tirer accidentellement transpercer le corps de Yuutaro. Il resta un moment sans bouger en regardant la marre de sang qui se formait sur lui. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il ne le voulait pas ! Il venait de tuer la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il voulait hurler, pleurer, prier mais tout se qu'il fit c'est porter son revolver sur sa tempe.

- **Moi aussi je t'aimais, Yuutaro...**

Une larme coula sur sa joue pendant qu'il appuyait sur la gâchette. Il tomba près de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le sang se déversait, il était tout les deux, au bord d'un falaise, mort, tout près l'un de l'autre.

* * *

En japonais «jicchoku» signifie bon, honnête et «toriatsukai» signifie manipulateur.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir bâclé la fin... Mais je savais pas comment faire autrement...

Bye bye!


End file.
